Naruto: The OC Shinobi Gamer
by fireblue27
Summary: Naruto watcher Shiro Miyazaki always wanted to go to a world filled with Chakra and Shinobi and now, he's been given the chance to do just that! Plunged into a world of Hate Filled Uchiha's, Massive Chakra Constructs that destroy villages in their free time, and Humans that can yell out four words wihie shooting Fire out of their mouth, How in the world will he survive Edo Madara?
1. Chapter 1

"My Luck is Supreme!"

I gave a heavy sigh upon thinking about how I ended up here. In a pit of absolute darkness. Death of shock at having my crush ask me out... Wonder how she feels right now.

My name was Shiro Miyazaki, I haf jalanese parents but grew up in the United States. I'm pretty sure I made a record worldwide by having the stupidest death known to mankind.

_"Is this it? Am I just gonna float in darkness forever!? Something please happen already!" _As if answering my plea, a blue screen appeared in front of me.

**You have died but by some stoke of crazy luck God of the Bible and the God of the Universe 355701 have decided to give you a chance at your biggest dream. Will you accept their offer? [Yes] or [No]**

I felt my body stiffen even though I didn't actually have one right now. Could it really be!? Am I getting the chance to live out what I always wanted but thought was mere Fanfiction!?

Only hesitating for a moment, I pressed [Yes.] The Darkness begins to shift around me and is replaced by a bathroom where I stood before a miror.

**Do you want ****to ****change your appearance?**

**[Yes] [No]**

While I'd complained about my own look many times in the past I was still me and didn't like the thought of being anyone else. It wasn't as though I was ugly either way. I think I could even call myself above average.

Quickly pressing the [No] option, I watched as my appearance changed to suite the world I'd be going to. My new appearancd firmly suggested I was going to an Anime World. Something I rejoiced for.

It then asked me if I wanted to change my name and I clicked no for the same reason as my appearance. I don't want to be anyone but myself.

**[Year of Birth]**

**-999 [Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Year.]**

**-1,000 [Rookie Nine Year/ Kyubi Attack]**

There was much longer list but I simply scrolled down to the date that interested me. A year before Kyubi attack.

**[Choose a Background.]**

**[None: Appear at the border of one of the five major villages where a ninja of that village sees you and takes you into the village to show you to the Hokage.]**

**[Orphan: Parents were killed during Kyubi attack a year after your birth and left you with a much older sister who commited suicide once you were 9 and able tlo take care of yourself without her.]**

**[Clan-Born: Choose to be born in one of the clan's of the elemental nations. Will alter your chosen family name.]**

I didn't want to choose clanborn because it would require me to live under my clan's laws and would be harder to go wkth the ow without knowledge of my life there.

No background would arouse far too much suspicion so no thank you. Orphan was best for me and I couldn't thank the game enough that it came with my own house or appartment. Whatever.

**[Choosr Your Village.]**

I choose Konoha because it'll be easiest to advance there when I know the most about it. I watched the canon episldes of Naruto and the epic fights of shippuden so I know a bit but not enough to last in other villages even though I do know alot of other things about the series.

**You have enrolled in the academy that starts three days from now and are joining at the unusual age of nine years old but because you aced the exam they alllwed you to join your agegroup.**

**Are there any question's you wish to have answered before being plunged into the Naruto-Verse?**

If I had any lingering doubts about the world I was going to than they were gone now. "I'd rather learn by experience so let me at 'em!"

The world shifted around me once again and when it stopped, I found myself laying in bed. Seemingly having just woken up.

Before anything, I wanted to know where I stood amongst everyone else. Recalling what any good gamer would do in this situation, I muttered the word, "Status."

**Name: Shiro Miyazaki**

**Age 9**

**Level 1/50**

**Rank F-**

**Hp 100% [Regen: 1% Per Minute]**

**Cp 100% [Regen: 5% Per Minute]**

**Kekkei Genkai: None.**

**Strength: F-**

**Vitality: F-**

**Dexterity: F-**

**Chakra: E***

**Chalra Control: F-**

I shrugged upon seeing the letters. _"I guess that if this is a fanfiction in some other world than having leters instead of numbers would make it easier to make sensible power levels. I'd like to know how it works if i can...__"_

**Untrained Child= F-, F, F***

**Academy Students= E-, E, E***

**Genin= D-, D, D***

**Chunin= C-, C, C***

**Jonin= B-, B, B***

**1-4 Tail/ Elite Jonin= A-, A, A***

**5-7 Tail/Kage= S-, S, S***

**7-9 Tail/ Hashirama= SS-, SS, SS***

**Ten Tailed Beast= SSS-, SSS, SSS***

**Kaguya Otsusuki= X**

Nodding my head at the information, I shuddered at the thought of how amazing I could be when If I exploited the game's abilities to the fullest. "How do I go up in Rank?"

**Going up a level results in 5 stat points. It takes those same 5 stat points to raise your Rank. While seemingly sime, starting at F- for all stats would require 700 stat points to reach X Rank for all stats. or 140 Stats points to reach X Rank for 1 stat.**

**To prevent gamer from becoming a quick one lunch man by focusing on strength at level 14, once S Rank is reached for one stats, all other stats must reach SS Rank in order to increase it to S.**

I raised an eyebrow. "5 points per level and assuming there are 100 levels, ypu can only reach 500 stat points total."

**Stats can be increasrd through training and stat points can be aquired by other means.**

I nodded. "Guess that means I should wait till all my stats are D Rank at least before using stat points. Getting up to Genin Level without them shouldn't be too hard."

Thinking about what to do next for a moment, I felt a lightbulb go off above me as I came to a conclusion. _"_Is there a Menu?"

**Status**

**Skills**

**Quests**

**Inventory**

**Shop**

**Relationships**

**L****ottery**

Quickly pressing skills, I saw that I had the basic skills I thoughg I'd need.

**•Gamers Mind- Passive- [Level Max]**

**Lvl: 1- Allows the to think calmly no matter the situation.**

**Lvl 2- Allows User to utilize Gamer Ability.**

**Lvl 3- Gives user immunity to all mental attacks or searches. (MAX)**

**•Gamers Body- Passive- [Level Max]**

**Lvl 1- Allows User's Body to inherit all skills learned through the game and keeps users body in optimal condition.**

**Lvl 2- Allows Users Body to not suffer any side effects from intense training.**

**Lvl 3- Gives User ability to regenerate any injury by sleeping. (MAX)**

**•ID Creation- Active- [Level 1: 1/100%]**

**Lvl 1- Creates Empty Dimension styled after the place where user used skill.**

**Lvl 2- Creates Dimension of Puppets and their King and Maste.**

**Lvl 3- Creates Dimension of Zombies and their Lord and Necromancer.**

**Lvl 4- Creates lifeless Dimension that can be styled to suit users needs for training.**

**Lvl 5- Creates Dimension of Chunin Level Ninja.**

**Lvl 6- Creates Dimension of Zombies that utilize Acid Style Ninjutsu.**

**Lvl 7- Creates Training Dimension with Time Lapse of 1:2 (Doesn't protect against quick aging.)**

**Lvl 8- Creates Training Dimension with Time Lapse of 1:5 (Doesn't protect against quick aging.)**

**Lvl 9- Creates Exact Relplica of a Shinobi Village of User's choice filled with exact copies of Ninja within to battle against.**

**Lvl 10- Creates Training Dimension with Time Lapse of 1:10. (Age Protection. No risk of becoming Adult while still 15.)**

**Lvl 11- Creates Fusion Dimension of Shinobi Villages, Ninja Zombies, and Puppets.**

**Lvl 12- Creates Any Dimension with Time Lapse of 1:10 Age Protection. (MAX)**

**•ID Escape- Active- [Level Max]**

**Lvl 1- Allows User to escape any Dimension Made by Counterpart (MAX)**

I nodded. Content with the skills I'd been given to start with. I reopened Menu and pressed Quests mentally and nearly leapt for joy when I succeded.

**Quests can be given for anything as little as saying hi to as big as defeating the ten tailed Madara Uchiha.**

**Rewards vary depensing on the quest and get better the more impact the quest will have on the Narutoverse as a whole.**

Inventory was next on the list and I found myself pleasantly suprised when the world warped around me I found myself surrounded by slots reaching miles in the sky.

Seeing this made me relize how useful it is to be able to auto equipt things with a thought and not have to deal with searching for it in the middle of a fight.

**[Shop:**

**Items**

**Skills**

**Jutsu**

**Bloodlines**

**Money- 0 Ryo.]**

I pressed on Bloodline's out of curiosity and found them all locked. It didn't suprise me as I figured that I'd have to do something like defeat or possible kill a Hyuga for Byakugan to be unlocked.

Maybe there are other ways but thoae afe the one's I saw most often when reading other stories. I also incorperated the idea in a gamer fic I planned to post but never got the chance.

Already knowing what Relationships were, I clicked on Lucky Pick as I'd only ever seen something similar in one fanfic during the course of my life.

**Lottery- Spin an imaginary wheel for a chance to get a random thing from the shop. Uses a Lottery Card. ****Each spin has a 50% chance for Item, 30% chance for Skill, 15% chance for Jutsu, 4% chance for Bloodline and 1% chance of obtaining nothing.**

I nodded before sitting up and at long last getting out of bed. I didn't know if it would work or not but I tried out what people from some Fanfics I've read do. "Starter Pack?"

**Starter Pack:**

**•1 Lottery Card**

**•10,000 Ryo**

**•3 Packs of Kunai**

**•3 Packs of Shuriken**

**•Tranformation Jutsu [Level 1]**

**•Clone Jutsu [Level 1]**

**•Substitution Jutsu [Level 1]**

Deciding to use the Lottery Card before anything else, I found myself firmly stuck in place when I saw what it gave me.

**•Lightning Affinity- Passive- [Level Max.]**

**Lvl 1- Gives User Minor Affinity for the Lightning Element. Chakra Cost: 25% Reduction.**

**Lvl 2- Gives User Major Affinity for the Lightning Element Chakra Cost: 50% Reduction.**

**Lvl 3- Gives User Ability to add Lightning to Chakra Constructs.**

**Lvl 4- Gives User Immense Lightning Affinity on par with the Nidaime's Water Affinity.**

**Lvl 5- Gives User Ability to perfectly execute any Lightning Jutsu they are physically calable of utilizing.** **(MAX)**

Skipping my way to the fridge, which I opened and found it empty. As were all food storages in the house. _"Weird. My supposed sister couldn't have killed herself over two weeks ago._"

Opening the shop, I reluctantly bought enough food to function properly. Luckily, the Gamers Body made it so I didn't need a proper diet to stay in shape.

I verbally rejoiced upon seeing that the store had all the foods I was used to eating and the utensils I had become accostumed to using. It cost 1,000 ryo total.

Next, I thought a bit about school. I'm not sure if Naruto took the exam early or entered school early but I'm going to bet that he took the exam early.

I'd love to befriend him but his lonliness was a major part of the plot and without having suffered as a child and being able to relate to Sasuke, things would've been so... Different.

Speaking of Sasuke... The massacre happened sometime when he was eight I think. Meaning it happened recently or is coming up. I didn't care much either way, but I do want to have the chance to meet Itachi before it happens.

Heading ouy the door of what turned out to be my appartment room, I explored the village a bit and didn't find anything all too interesting.

Finding there to be nothing better to do, I went to Ichiraku Ramen to find out what was so great abouy the place. I was proud to call myself a Ramen expert so I wanted to see just how much respect I could have for Naruto as a fellow expert.

"Its always nice to see a new face around here. My name's Ayame, what would you like?" She was nice so I saw no reason why not to tell her.

"Shiro and two bowls of Miso Ramen please." She walked away after nodding breifly so I figured I'd put my time to use and work on obtaining the legenday observe skill.

Picking up the menu, I looked it over, anylizing its durability, weight, flexibility and anything I could think of until I heard a familar [Ping!] sound.

**[Ping!--New Skill Created! (Observe.)**

**•Observe- Active- [Level 1 5/100%]**

**Lvl 1- Allows User to see a short description of object or person the skill is used on.**

**Lvl 2- Alllows User to see the stats of the skills's target.**

**Lvl 3- Allows User to see the Hp and Mp bars of skills target. (Max.)**]

**[Ping!**

**Hidden Quest Complete: Make a Skill**

**•Rewards: 250 Exp-/1,000 Ryo]**

**You have Leveled up Twice [Level 3.]**

**[Ping!**

**New Quest Alert: Master Observer.**

**-Knowledge is power and you've been given a skill that allows you to gain that power quickly! Master the Observe Skill and suprise your opponents by knowing all about them!**

**•Rewards: 500 Exp-/2,000 Ryo.]**

I smirked slightly upon seeing that I'd managed to pass the first step of becoming a successful gamer and by extension Shinobi. Better get to it then!

* * *

**An: I hope you liked it! I've tried making at least five other gamer stories but none of them worked out so I tried making a fanfiction off the same base as the author Supernatural9000's story Naruto: The Game of Life and it worked out!****I was pretty sad he discontinued his story and am hoping to be able to finish my own successfully.**

**Let me know what you think****!**

**By the way, for some reason the plus button doesn't save on my phone so I used * to improvise**.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that Naruto?"

**[Ping!**

**Daily Quest Alert- The path to strength.**

**-You gave yourself a morning workout yesterday and decided to do all you could to become stronger. Complete workout every morning without fail. Rewards increase every week done without failure.**

**Current Rewards: 100 Ryo, 1 S****tat Point, **

"Huh, so it wasn't a dream after all." I rolled off the bed and onto the floor before beggining my new morning workout.

20 sit-ups, 10 pushups, 5 pullups using the attachable bar I bought from the store yesterday, and 25 squats in rapid succesion to get my blood pumping.

Next I ran outside and continued to run 5 laps around my apartment complex. It turned out I lived in the same place as Naruto. For now that is.

I felt tired but not sore, and was grateful to see that my Gamer Ability wouldn't create pointless skills like running as some Gamer Abilities from Fanfiction do.

After completing my laps, I ran inside and bought a bottle of cold water to drink from the game shop before sitting in what I thought was a proper medatative position.

As I sat there I went through what I'd learned since coming here. After finishing my ramen I headed out and observed as many people as I could, Damn I was greatful it only took .5% of my chakra each time.

In the end I could only level the skill once so I figured I'd have to use it in combat to Master it.

Next I'd gotten to work on trying to unlock my chakra without much luck. I already knew I had high Academy Level Chakra Reserve's but failed to find a way to find and utilize it.

It was then that I realized the Game allowed me to use Jutsu without putting any work into them and I wouldn't be able to make my own or use new Jutsu not from the store unless I found a way to use my chakra.

I tried to buy a Jutsu but they were all way too much money so I went around town trying to complete all the starter quests available.

Once I checked to see if the Uchiha were still alive with that being thankfully affirmative, I'd come home and begun meditating like I was now. Managing to create the **[Meditation**] skill before planning out todays training routine and going to sleep.

The Fifth Level of said Meditation skil had me eanting to complete it as quickly as possible.

•**Meditation** **Skill- Active- [Level 1]**

**Lvl: 1****\- Allows User to releive their body of forgotten stress thatmay still remain. ****(Hp Regen Rise 5%)**

**Lvl: 2- Allows user to enter into a state of calm that allows them to fully understand the emotions they feel and easily relieve themselves of stress. (Cp Regen Rise 5%)**

**Lvl: 3- Allows user to enter into a state of awareness that allows them to feel the energy around them. This gives them a form of chakra sensing ability. (Hp/ Cp Regen Rise 10%)**

**Lvl: 4- Allows The user to sense and manipulate the Nature Energy around them. [Warning!!! Drawing the Energy into one's self will result in death.] (Hp/Cp Regen Rise 15%)**

**Lvl: 5- Allows user to draw Nature Energy into themselves, and with training, enter into Sage Mode. (Hp/Cp Regen Rise 25%)**

I decided instantly that Being able to enter Sage Mode was my new goal and got a new quest for it. It also turns out that Hp and Cp Regen rises by 1% each level.

With new determination, I started trying to follow my breathing pattern without any thoughts as I knew that was how I could increase the Skills level.

I always knew the time thanks to the Game's built in clock so once it hit 6:30 twenty minutes later, I got up and left the house in search of something to do.

I used Observe on most people I saw as I walked by until I came across a familiar head of blonde hair. I knew he'd be small due to malnutrition but really? I'm sure I've seen 6 year olds that were taller.

He was cowering weakly in a corner while being approached by a group of what seemed to be other members of his Academy Class.

That means that most kids entered at at least seven. So Naruto simply tried to pass early rather than entered three years before most.

Wanting to watch and see what would happen, I hid myself nearby and watched with fasination as the Naruto I'd come to know was as undefeatable was made mocked and beaten by mere Academy Students.

**[Ping!**

**You've Created a New Skill. [Stealth]**

**•Stealth- Passive- [Level 1: 5/100%]**

**Lvl 1: Allows User to remain hidden from up to Genin Level Targets and some weak Chunin. This does not protect against Sensor Ninja.**

**Lvl 2: Allows User to remain Hidden from most Chunin and silence their steps, allowing them to silently follow a target if neccessary.**

**Lvl 3: Allows User to Remain Hidden from most Jonin and Silence everything they do in order to avoid detection.**

**Lvl 4: Allows User to supress their energy signature and remain hidden from Anbu Level Ninja. This gives protection against Weaker Sensor Ninja aswell.**

**Lvl 5: Allows User to supress their energy signature completely and remain hidden from the best of opponents. This does not protect against Byakugan and Kage Level Sensor Ninja.**

Did I just create an overpowered skill by spying on Naruto? ... _"Whatever, I need a Jutsu so I can scare these kids away cause I know that any of them could beat me as I am now. Menu, do you have **any** Lightning Jutsu that I can Afford__!?"_

**[Total Money- 97,000 Ryo.]**

**Rank E**-

**Spark- 95,000 Ryo.**

After thanking the god's that there were a lot of starter quests to do yesterday, I Tapped on the Skill Name mentally in order to see what I could do with it

•**Lightning Style****: Spark** **[Auto Max Lvl**]

**Hand Seals: Bird, Dog.**

**Lvl: 1-**** User releases a spark on electricity from their finger. This Jutsu does little more than tingle an opponent.**

**Lvl: 2- The user releases a spark of electricity from two fingers. This Does little more than tingle opponent.**

**Lvl: 3- The user releases a spark of electricity from five fingers. This does little more than tingle opponent.**

**Lvl: 4- The user releases a spark of electricity from all their fingers. This does little more than tingle opponent.**

**Lvl: 5- The user releases a spark of Electricity from their entire hand. This does little more than tingle opponent.**

**Lvl: 6- Use final form of jutsu with one handsign.**

**Lvl: 7- Use final form of technique without handsigns.**

I smirked slightly upon seeing that level five could give me just what I need if I push enough skill and chakra into it. the skill would be easy with my affinity and the cost would decrease with it aswell.

I'f I do this right than I'm pretty sure I'll gain two other skills too. I walked out of hiding and up to the four kids who had multiplied into 20 kids making fun of Naruto.

**[Ping!**

**Major Quest Alert- Beat the Bullies!**

**-Kids are picking on Naruto due to the influence of their parents and you need to stop them.**

**Main Objective: Get them to leave Naruto alone.**

**Hidden Objective: ???**

**Unwanted ****Objective: ???**

**-Main Reward: 500 Exp, 50 Relationship Points with Naruto, 10,000 Ryo, 1 Lottery Ticket.**

**-Hidden Reward: ???**

**-Extra Reward: ???]**

_"Huh, I was wondering when I'd get a real quest. Guess this one's pay is big cause it could effect Naruto's Personality."_

Seeing me, one of the weaker kids who looked more like an 'I'm trying to fit in with everyone else' type of kid rather than a bully called me out. "Get Lost!"

Not wanting to waste any more time than I had to, I quickly used the sealess Jjtsu while muttering the name under my breath.

Pushing as much Chakra into the Jutsu as I could, It caused Visible Lightning to crackle around my hand in medium amounts.

They all took a step back. "Y-your a Ninja!?" One of the others pointed a shaky finger. "B-but, your only a year older than us!"

I extended my palm toward them and doubled the amount of chakra in the Jutsu, making the Lightning Crackle wildly.

Seeing the Kids run away, I focused as much of the lightning as I could between my Middle and Index Finger before firing a weak bolt of faded lightning at them as they ran.

Haha! Victory and only at the cost of 97% of my total chakra suply!

**[Two Jutsu Created by action. The Spark Palm Technique (E* Rank.) and the Lightning Style: Thundershock (E Rank.)]**

**•Spark Palm Technique [Auto Max Lvl.]**

**Hand Seals: Ram, Bird, Dog.**

**Lvl: 1- Allows the User to charge sparks of electricity into their palm and upon conecting the palm with an opponent, the sparks will bother the nerves where it connected.**

**Lvl: 2- Allows User to Do the Jutsu with a single handseal. 5% chance of slowing opponents movement if hit in the heart area.**

**Lvl: 3- Allows User to Do the Jutsu Without Handseals. 25% chance of ****slowing opponents movement if h****it in the heart area.**

**•Lightning Style: Thundershock [Max Lvl.]**

**Hand Seals: Bird, Dog, Ram.**

**Lvl: 1- User Keeps their hand's locked in the Ram seal at the end before shooting Lightning from the tips of their right middle and index fingers.** **Does little more than tingle.**

**Lvl: 2- User uses Jutsu with only the Ram sign. 5% chance of ****Bothering the nerves around area of impact.**

**Lvl: 3- User uses Jutsu without Ram Seal and simply shoots the lightning from an extended two fingers. 10% chance of ****Bothering nerves on impact.**

**[From Coordinated Action, you have created a new Skill]**

**Lightning Manipulation [Auto Max Lvl]**

**Lvl: 1- User can do basic lightning manipulation properly. (User must be able to use lightning to explode a leaf before this is mastered.)**

**Lvl: 2- User can do Intermediate lightning Manipulation properly. (User must be able to channel lightning through metal and have a spark emerge on opposite side befor this is mastered.)**

**Lvl: 3- User can properly do Expert Lightning Manipulation. (User must be able to explode a tree branch using lightning chakra before this is mastered.)**

**Lvl: 4- User has obtained mastery over lightning manipulation. (User must be able to channel lightning through thin air in a way that will cause a bolt of lightning to come down towards them.)**

**Lvl: 5- User has obtained Mastery over all Lightning. (User must be able to move foreign lightning chakra safely through thier body and out the other side- Be warned, this is extremely dangerous.)**

I smiled slightly upon seeing my new skill and Jutsu. This meant that I can now use lightning Jutsu when I'm suplied lightning from outside, but can't turn my own chakra into lightning unless the Game has the Jutsu recorded.

I planned to buy the skill Chakra Manipulation as soon as possible because then, all I'd have to do is learn the basis of handseals and get to spamming Jutsu of my own creation.

I turned to look at Naruto who was staring at me with awe in his eyes before having to mentaly swat away a Quest complwtion alert. Wonder what Skill the Lottery will give me this time!

The look on Naruto's face flashed between excited and confused. He must be happy someone helped him and that he saw a 'super cool jutsu' but doesn't know why I'd help him.

I Helped him up as quickly as possoble before sighing heavily. "Don't let those guys get to you. They're all Stupid." I didn't plan to befriend Naruto for at least another year but I guess the universe doesn't respect my wishes.

He remained silent... Was Naruto less hyperactive in this world? Well, he can only improve from his intellectual level back in the show. "Miyazaki Shiro."

"Uzumaki Naruto..." I nodded. Now I don't have to worry about accidentaly saying his name. "You like anything? My treat."

His mood switched instantly after that. Almost like he was a different person as he began pulling me toward his favorite ramen place. For me on the other hand, it took all I had to not cry as I put in that last part. I need new skills! I can't waste my money on 4000 bowls of Ramen!

* * *

I arriving at Ichiraku and while eating my own few bowls of ramen, listened to Naruto tell Ayame all about what had happened earlier.

Ayame seemed to look at me with a new found light after hearing about my 'Super Awesome Awsome Lightning Hand Thunderbolt make the mean kids go away Jutsu!'

Honestly I thought only Minato could ever make such a long Jutsu name. Wait, how the hell did Minato make a name as cool as Rasengen!? Too bad I'll never know... Unless I ask him when he's reincarnated.

I decided now was a good time to check out the quest from earlier, the shop, and the relationship system so I tuned out when Naruto started ranting about school starting soon and reopened the quest completion tab.

**Major Quest Complete- Beat The Bullies.**

**•Main Objective: Get them to leave Naruto alone.**

**Rewards: 500 Exp, 100 Relationship Points with Naruto, 50 Relationship Points with Hinata, 10,000 Ryo, 1 Lottery Ticket.**

**•****Hidden Objective: Complete Quest without Injuring anyone.**

**Rewards: 300 Exp, 1,000 Ryo, 5 Relationship Points with Hokage, 10 Relationship Points with Kakashi Hatake.**

**Unwanted ****Objective: Use Jutsu to Complete Quest.**

**Rewards: 200 Exp, 50 Relationship Points with Naruto, 10,000 Ryo, Gain Suspision of Hokage and Kakashi Hatake. Personal Anbu Gaurd Yugao Uzuki.**

I nearly cried upon seeing that. Lady luck and I had a good relationship ao far, why is she screwing it up now!? If I have an Anbu gaurd than I wont be able to train anything but Meditation, Physical Abilities, and E-D Rank Lightning Jutsu!

**You have Leveled up by three. [Level 6.]**

**[Ping!**

**New Quest- Ninja Training for Uzuamaki!**

**-You have befreinded the extremely lonely Naruto Uzuamki and as such have been apppinted his personal trainer by himself.**

**Main Objective: Train Naruto Daily and Get him up to At least Low Chunin Level by Age 12.**

**Reward: 2,000 Ryo Daily, 1,000,000 Ryo upon quest completion, 3 Lottery Tickets, 5 Weekly Relationship Points with Naruto.**

**•Taijutsu: Get Naruto up to High Genin Level Profinciency in Taijutsu.**

**Reward: 100,000 Ryo, Whirpool Style Taijutsu Scroll/ 1 Lottery Ticket.**

**•Ninjutsu: Teach Naruto 10 E-D Rank Ninjutsu and get him started on Nature Manipulation.**

**Reward: 100,000 Ryo, Uzuamki Ninjutsu Scroll/ Minor Wind Affinity./ Bloodline Unlocked and Buyable in Shop. Swift Release Ninjutsu./ Rasengan.**

**•FuinJutsu: Make Naruto Reach Fuinjutsu Level Two by Graduation**

**Reward: 100,000 Ryo, Uzuamki Minor Fuinjutsu Affinity/ Two Bloodlines Buyable in Shop. Adamantine Chakra Chains and Mind's eye of the Kagura.**]

Naruto will likely ask me for training soon so I zoned back in just in time to hear him say. "Shiro-niisan... Can you teach me how to do super cool Jutsu like that!?"

I smiled slightly at the name he called me before nodding. "Okay. But I can't just teach you cool Jutsu. You'll have to train hard first..." I mentally prepared myself for what came next. "And no more Ramen."

Pandemonium ensued shortly after. Not only did Naruto throw a fit, but it seems Teuchi has become a bit attached to the money Naruto ends up making the Hokage, Iruka, and now me spend here.

* * *

It took a while, but we managed to come to an agreement that Naruto could come here on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after training to eat 5 bowls of Ramen unless the Hokage or Iruka treated him.

It wasn't what I'd hoped but that just meant he'd have to do even more physically demanding training to make up for it.

Anyway, I went home together with Naruto and tried to explain what I new about Fuinjutsu and much to my shock, he undsrstood and figured out stuff I never even thought Off in all my time as a wannabe Fanfic Writer!

Naruto seemed stressed about something else though, and it was after he entered his appartment room that I realized what it was. _"How could I be so stupid... He can't anywhere besides Ichiraku!"_

I didn't know if I already had an Anbu tailing me so I walked all the way to the store like a normal person. I bought healthy food, water bottles which I was glad already existed, 5 bags of potato chips, and a book on the meaning of hand seals at book store.

I wanted one that explained how they related to Jutsu but those were blocked off for Chunin and above so I simply settled for what I could get.

On the way back to the appartment complex I decided now was a good time to check the relationships tab and see what the maximum amount of points I could get is.

**[The Relationships tab symbolizes what relationship you have with someone. The higher points means the more they like you.**

**-250~ -200 Points= Abhored/ Despised.**

**-199~ -150 Points= Hated.**

**-149~ -70 Points= Greatly Disliked.**

**-69~ -60 Points= Enemy.**

**-59~ -40 Points= Disliked.**

**-39~ -30 Points= Suspicious.**

**-29~ -15 Points= Wary**

**-14~ -10 Points= Unliked Aquantance**

**-9~ -1 Points= Negative Aquantace**

**1-9 points= Positive Accquantance (Male/Female.)**

**10-15 points= Liked Accquantance (Male/Female.)**

**16-45 points= Friend (Male/Female.)**

**46-70 points= Well Liked Person-(Male/Female.)**

**71-100 points= Best Friend (Male.) Crush- (Female.)**

**101-150 points= Non Blood Brother- (Male.) Infatuation- (Female.)**

**151-200 points= Treasured Family (Male.) Love (Female.)**

**201-250 points= Intense Love- (Female.)]**

**You currently have Relationships.**

**Naruto Uzuamki- 110**

**-He sees you as something like his non blood brother becauae you were nice to him, something that never happens and are really cool! He could like you more but is currently stressed about how he'll survive thanks to your declaration.**

**Hinata Hyuga- 50**

**-She likes you as a person because you were kind to Naruto, and didn't hurt any of the kids being mean to him.**

**Ayame Ichiraku- 15**

**-She Sees you as a good person because you helped Naruto simply out of the good of your heart.**

**Teuchi Ichiraku- 15/-****5**

**-He likes you because you befreinded the son of his former teamate, but also sees you as a negative because you've taken away much of his profits.**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi- 5/-20**

**-He Sees you as a positive aquantance fordealing with the situation positively and being kid to Naruto, but finds it strange that you can use Jutsu despite not having any known training.**

**Kakashi Hatake- 15/ -15**

**-He sees you as a liked aquantance because you helped Naruto and allowed him to continue reading the book he recently found interesting and not having him jump in by dealing with the situation peacefully.**

**Yugao Uzuaki- 15/-5**

**-She sees you positively because you helped her Teacher, Kushina's kid but is slightly annoyed that its your fault she can't take interesting missions for at least a week as she follows you.**

I nodded internally. Taking care not to do anything suspicious. _"Sorry for worrying you Naruto... Don't worry though. Food is om the way! I'll get you new clothes once I know your size!"_

Hinata's view was to be expected. She had apparently already begun stalking Naruto... He'd have to call her out on her shyness sometime later.

The next four he had also expected but mentally promised that once he had enough money, he'd give The Ichiraku Ramen stand a really big tip when he next went for being the only civilians to except Naruto. Though that might be because of Teuchi and Minato's past Team.

The Information on his new Anbu gaurd was strangely satisfying. At the least he knew now that he should simly do only meditation and physical training for a week and then he'd be safe to work on leveling iD create and Jutsu.

At the same time as I thought about this. I entered in the lottery point I'd obtained earlier in the hopes that lady luck would be kind to me again.

**•****Sight of the Blind Earth Lord [Level 1]**

**Hand Seals: Ram, Boar, Bird, Ram, Snake, Ram.**

**Desrciption-**** After completing the Jutsu the user holds their hands in the ram sign for as long as it takes to stabilize chakra properly before releasing it into the earth.**

**This allows them to feel the pressure that chakra nearby them is putting on the earth. Allowing them to judge based on the pressure whether the people around them are of any significant threat.**

**L****vl: 1- The User holds fingers in Ram Position for 3 minutes before releasing their chakra into the earth, most efficiently by stomping. Allowing them to feel the pressure of chakra around you up to 50 meters away in a straight line. (Not battle efficient whatsoever.)**

**Lvl 2- The User holds Fingers in Ram Position for 2.50 minutes before releasjng their chakra in to the earth. This allows the user to feel chakra pressure from 30 Meters away from them in all directions.**

**Lvl 3- The time taken to cast Jutsu is reduced to 2 minutes and range is expanded to 50 meters in all direction.**

**Lvl 4- The time taken to cast Jutsu is shortened to 1:30 Minutes and range is expanded to 60 Meters in all directions. The user can also feel the signature of the chakra pressuring the earth alllwing them to locate people.**

**Lvl: 5- The time taken to cast Jutsu is reduced to 30 seconds and user can cast it with only the ram seal. Distance is expanded to 75 Meters in all directions.**

**Lvl: 6- The Jutsu can be cast in 10 seconds if used with handseals upon reaching this level.**

**Lvl: 7- The Jutsu can be cast instantly after going through all the handseals.**

Forgetting about my Anbu Gaurd, I stopped dead in the middle of the street. Staring at the skill. Did i just... Did I just obtain Freaking Toph Vision!?!?!?!?!?!

* * *

It was with a bright smike that I knocked on Naruto's door. Who cares that Jutsu from the lottery apparently don't get Auto Max like skills.

It doesn't matter that Yugao's positive points went down to 3 and she now thinks I'm weird. It doesn't matter that I can't actually see with the technique like Toph can.

Nothing matters because Maybe Three years from now if i tried really hard, I'd have something akin to Toph Vision!!!

Naruto didn't answer the door so i simply let myself in. Putting the things I bought for him aswell as 1,000 Ryo on the table. I made sure not to buy any food that requires refridgeration since i remember he didn't have one in the anime.

I now know the reason for that... Its broken apart by many rock shaped holes and placed in the corner where Naruto apparently had extra room. The villagers must have done that...

I checked his clothes for their size before leaving a note that I left this stuff here and leaving. My own appartment room was directly above his but I still had training to do so I made my way back outside.

On my way to the training ground, I came across the sight of a small Hyuga being shushed by... Is that Hinata?

If that is Hinata then the other one must be... Hanabi? Watching them for a bit longer i realized that Hinata was trying to stalk Naruto, but Hanabi was being a good little sister and trying to play a game.

Guess Hiashi hasn't gotten to splitting them apart yet and ruining their relationship until Boruto yet. Watching them made me think about my own older brother.

He... was extremely annoying. The older brother was supposed to be the mature one and while i knew he was way more mature than i was, he barely acted like it.

I think he had a mood disorder but we won't go there. As annoying as he was I could never hold a grudge against him no matter how hard i tried. I did of course, try to annoy the hell out of him whenever he was in a bad mood.

I was never the type to miss people. I'f i lost freinds than I'd be sad I lost freinds but other than that, I didn't give a damn about them in particular. This all was long before I got the gamer so I can't blame it on that.

Even people I was extremely close with, I'd forget all about them a day after they moved away. I always thought I'd feel differently about my family but... Guess not. No matter how hard i try and can't bring myself to miss them.

I thought back to when those above first offered me the chance to come to this world. I didn't even consider them when i pressed [Yes.] makes me feel like scum now.

I reached up and my cheek and felt the strange feeling of water being there. "Am i crying?" Maybe I do miss my family after all. I wiped the tears away as I began walking away. A content smile on my face.

* * *

**An: I wanted to explain the technology level I believe the Naruto verse w****as at back in the first series.**

**The have Internal combustion engine was made in 1859 according to chrome. They are said to have them by Tazuna during wave ark when they couldn't use them due to the noise level.**

**The First Vapor Compression Regeneration System was made in 1834 and the first ice making machine in 1854. Bothe before that.**

**But the first phone was made is 1876. So I decided that their current technology level is likely around 1870. Until Boruto's Series when they far surpassed that.**

**So yes. According to what I found on chrome, The Narutoverse should have refridgerators** **at this point in time.**


End file.
